PROMISE (LevixLectora)
by annyrv
Summary: Esta el la historia de Sia Gold, una chica que a sus escasos 18 años de edad le toco vivir un tormento en manos de su padre. Tragedias, dolor, romance son unas de las cuantas emociones que se vivirán en esta pequeña historia, donde la amistad y el amor se resumen en una promesa inquebrantable "siempre te proteger lo prometo, levi..."


_Los_ _personajes_ _presentados_ _a_ _continuación_ _en s_ _u_ _mayoría_ _no_ _me_ _pertenecen_ _a_ _mi,_ _si_ _no_ _a_ _su_ _autor_ _original_ _ **Hajime**_ _ **Isayama**_ _._

Esperó que sea de su agrado.

 **Capítulo 1 "Una luz de esperanza"**

̶̶ ¡papa por favor vasta! -gritaba la pobre chica.

̶ No hay vuelta atrás –él hombre le hablo con frialdad, ninguna _pisca_ de arrepentimiento.

̶ ¡Roberto por favor! –la madre rogaba a su marido que se detuviera.

̶ ¡Mama! -gritaba tratando de zafarse del agarre de su padre.

̶ ¡Detente Roberto! –La voz de la mujer se escuchó firme esta vez.

El padre se detuvo y dio media vuelta para toparse a su mujer con un cuchillo en mano.  
Por un momento temió por su vida...

̶ ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso _Isabella_? ¿Matarme? –el hombre río a carcajadas, mientras soltaba bruscamente a su hija.

̶ No te acerques y deja la ir -la mujer hablo temerosa.

̶ Y si no ¿qué?

̶ ¡Te mato!

El primer golpe se oyó y con la sangre corría por todo el piso

̶ ¡Mama! -soltó el llanto.

La pobre mujer estaba tirada en el piso con una enorme herida en el vientre.

̶ sia...

Apenas podía responder.

̶ ¿quieres terminar como ella? –el hombre le hizo mirar a su madre desangrada.

̶ ¡ _Robert_ abre la puerta! –una voz se escuchó por el otro lado, el hombre sonrió.

̶ al final, me serviste de algo –le dijo a su hija antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

La chica corrió hacia su madre y la sostuvo en brazos.

̶ mama... –hablo entre cortada

̶ todo estará bien sia, siempre hay una luz al final del túnel.

̶ Pero, tu...

̶ yo estaré bien, no dejes que nadie te detenga, nunca te dejes sia, nadie es prioritario de tu felicidad.

̶ ven aquí mal creada –una mano la jalo de una, alejándola de su madre

̶ ¡mama!

̶ Ya no más cariño –el padre la entrego a un hombre de mal aspecto.

̶ ¿es ella? -la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, haciéndola sentir desnuda ante su presencia –debo de admitir que es exactamente lo que dijiste.

̶ les dije que no los fraudaría.

̶ aunque te hubiéramos pagado más si también nos hubieras vendido a tu mujer.

̶ No lo creo, es solo un estorbo.

La miro con desprecio, mientras la madre agonizaba lenta y dolorosamente.

̶ ¡como tú! –el hombre de mal aspecto le encajo un cuchillo al padre sin en el menor de los problema.

La chica quedó atómica ante la escena.

̶ Pero... ¿porque?... –el hombre apenas podía hablar.

̶ No nos gusta la gente traicionera -se inclinó levente a él –y tú debes de ser una gran escoria al vender y matar a tu propia sangre. Aunque no lo creas entre Calañas existen niveles querido Robert.

̶ eres un...

̶ No, tú eres peor.

Aquel hombre llamo a 3 más, amortajaron a la chica y la sacaron de la estancia.

̶ Sia...

Dio su último aliento la pobre mujer antes de morir.

̶ Tu mujer ya murió –río sarcástico

̶ tks...

̶ esperó que estés feliz, nos diste una gran mercancía la cuela disfrutare antes de vender.

̶ Hijo de puta...

̶ te veré en el infierno idiota.

Corto la yugular del hombre haciéndolo morir al instante.

̶ Listo jefe.

Perfecto, vámonos.

Y sin más en prendieron viaje.

" _Todo_ _estará_ _bien,_ _todo_ _estará_ _bien"_

Se repetía una y otra vez, mientras era trasladada a _sigas_ a quien sabe dónde...

Lágrimas agrias salían de sus azulados ojos mojando el vendaje que los cubrían.

 _̶ bien_ _cariño,_ _llegamos_ _-_ se escuchó la voz de un hombre quien la hacía sentir incomoda y temerosa.

̶ Bienvenidas, feliz dulce hogar -los hombres destaparon los ojos de cada respectiva chica que traían, enseñándoles su triste tormentosa realidad.

Sia se quedó paralizada ante aquel acontecimiento, chicas tan jóvenes como ella, con la mirada perdida, demacradas, sucias...

Era una pequeña pesadilla que parecía no tener fin.

̶ siéntanse cómodas –y sin más salió por la puerta en la que entro.

De una se escucharon los sollozos _de todas las chicas, soltando todo su dolor._

 _Trata_ _de_ _blancas..._ _Esa_ _profesión_ _que_ _se_ _ha_ _vuelto_ _tan_ _común_ _en_ _él_ _subterráneo..._

̶ ¡oye! -la joven escucho una voz entre los sollozos –si tú, la del lindo cabello rojo.

̶ Si...

̶ tengo un plan para salir de esto.

̶ Eh...

̶ sí, vamos a salir de esta, ya verás tu... –se quedó callada un momento -¿cuál es tu nombre?

̶ Sia... Gold... -hablo desganada.

-Sia, bonito nombre, el mío es _Isabel_ _Magnolia_ -tomo su mano y la estrecho con firmeza.

 _Se_ _sonrojo_

-̶ ¿qué edad tienes sia?

̶ 18 años.

̶ oh, eres mayor que yo, ¿puedo llamarte sia- _neesan_?

̶ Claro... -dijo cohibida y se dirigió a la pequeña hiperactiva chica -¿cuál es tu edad Isabel?

̶ 14 años pero muy pronto cumpliré los 15.

La forma tan avispada con la que hablaba la joven cobriza le daba un minuto de paz y tranquilidad, llegando a sentirse mal consigo misma.

̶ ¿cómo pretendes salir de aquí?

̶ pretendemos sia-neesan –sonrió delicada y voltio a la puerta.

De una, un hombre alto y robusto entro a la sala.

̶ Tu, ven aquí -el hombre sin previo a viso, tomo a sia y la llevo a rastras a la puerta -no te hagas la difícil, después de todo eres la consentida del jefe te ira bien.

El hombre le sonrió perverso, evidenciado el sarcasmo en sus palabras. Abrió la puerta y antes de poder salir se escuchó un estruendoso ruido.

̶ ¡corre nee-san! -Isabel se encontraba parada justo en la entrada con una enorme piedra en manos.

̶ Isabel, ¿qué hiciste?

̶ Nuestro pase a la libertad...

Sus ojos se abrieron ante aquellas palabras.

 _Libertad, cuando fue la última vez que sintió aquella experiencia. Ni siquiera cuando vivía con sus padres, su madre y ella eran prisioneras de un ogro que llamaba papá, era un tormento vivir en esas cuatro paredes._

Sin pensarla dos veces tomó el brazo de Isabel y la halo con dureza sacándola de aquel lugar.

̶ ¡oigan ustedes! –los gritos cada vez eran más cercanos.

̶ sia-onee, ¿adónde vamos?

̶ no dijiste que a nuestra libertad, corre y no me sueltes.

Isabel sonrió de oreja a oreja, por primera vez sintió esa protección que tanto le hacía falta.

̶ pensaron que se me iban a escapar, malditas.

Un hombre corría apresurado por una de los callejones.

Sia trato de buscar un punto existente, a lo lejos de entre todas las casas del barrio viejo, ubico una, tenía la puerta entre abierta sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Isabel con más fuerza y corrió a toda prisa a ella.

Entro apresurada, tirando a Isabel al suelo, cerrando de un portazo y poniéndole seguro al picaporte.

̶ eso dolió, onee –exclamo Isabel en el suelo.

La agitación de la pelirroja era evidente, su rostro se encontraba gacho y sudaba seco mientras se recargaba en la puerta.

̶ oigan, ¿qué hace ustedes aquí? –las jóvenes voltearon a ver al frente.

Un chico se encontraba parado justo frente de ellas, era alto ojos claros, castaño y por su semblante se veía extrañado.

̶ ¡estamos huyendo! –isabel respondió en el acto.

Sia no dijo nada, pero de una sus ojos se encontraron con otros más, aquellos ojos tan finos que la hicieron paralizar por completo.  
Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo en su totalidad.

̶ Levi, ¿qué hacemos? –el castaño llamo al chico de las miradas penetrantes.

Sin apartas su vista de la pelirroja se acercó a ella.

-oigan, ¡abran la maldita puerta! –se escucharon los gritos de los malhechores por el otro lado de la puerta.

El joven azabache de nombre _levi_ hizo un mohín a la pelirroja para que se quitara.

 _Abrió_ _la_ _puerta_.

̶ ¿qué quieren? -hablo con tranquilidad, pero con ese semblante serio que tanto le caracterizaba

̶ Las chicas, son nuestras.

Sia dio un paso hacia tras, mientras Isabel sostenía sus piernas tratando de ocultarse.

̶ sí, es mercancía fresca y nos pertenece –hablo otro hombre.

̶ Mercancía... –el castaño entendió entonces la situación -¿levi? –llamó al pelinegro, este simplemente lo observo.

̶ onee, no dejes me lleven... –Isabel hablaba entre sollozos, lágrimas agrias salían de sus castaños ojos.  
Sia se volvió a sentir mal, aquella chica que había conocido tan pasible, hiperactiva, capas, había cambiado por una frágil y desconsolada.  
Entonces lo entendió.

Cuidar de aquellas personas frágiles y desamparadas, si era posible, _morir_ en el intento, como lo hizo su madre, su pobre madre...

̶ Un momento -la joven pelirroja habló de pronto -me voy con ustedes,

̶ nee-san...

̶ no creo que esta mocosa les sirva de algo, apenas está en pleno desarrollo _hablo fría y miro a Isabel con _desprecio_.

̶ onee, porque...

̶ acepta la oferta _Rayton_ , la mocosa no nos sirve de nada así, pero la pelirroja ya la tenemos tratada, aparte a estos chico los he visto Vagar por los barrios de subterráneo y no son tipos de fiar, deja que se queden con la niña y que nos entreguen a la otra -la conversación incluso siendo _privada_ fue escuchada fuerte y claro por el azabache, fruncido el ceño los miro.

̶ De acuerdo, dejaremos a la mocosa, pero tu iras con nosotros.

Sia solo asintió con la cabeza mientras avanzaba, pero sus pasos fueron frenados por la cobriza.

̶ No nee-san, yo me voy contigo –Isabel estaba enganchada en las piernas de la pelirroja impidiendo su salida.

̶ ¡Suéltame! Eres solo un estorbo –la patio leve haciéndola caer al piso.

̶ sia... –le hablo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin voltear a tras camino firme, aunque por dentro sentía morir...

̶ ...

No supo cómo, ni porque. Aquel chico de miras penetrantes la halo de una retrocediendo su paso, la puso detrás del en modo protector. Su corazón sintió salirse de su pecho, sus ojos brillaron por tal acto y por un segundo sintió esa protección varonil que tanta falta le ha había hecho...

Uno del hombre se acercó veloz.

̶ oye que carajos ha... –ni lo dejo terminar.

El azabache corto los dedos del hombre sin chistar.

̶ si no se van en este instante -hablo frío sin soltar la mano de día chica ni el cuchillo con el que perforaba –los mato, a todos.

Su mira cambio a una más penetrante de lo normal, fría, oscura.

̶ tuu ganas mocoso, pero esto no se va a quedar hací -habló uno de los mal hechores mientras tomaba a su compinche y se retiraban vencidos.

-onee...

̶ no debiste hacerlo -sia le reprocho al chico.

Sin responder una sola palabra la soltó leve y camino sin hacerle caso.

̶ levi...

̶ Largo, no quiero más problemas -y sin más azoto la puerta por la que entro.

̶ ¡nee-san! –Isabel se colgó de los brazos de sia -¿porque dijiste esas cosas?, ¿no las dijiste enserio verdad?...

Ni le dio oportunidad de responder, los brazos de la pelirroja abrazaron con fuerza a la joven, lágrimas ásperas salían de sus ojos y entre sollozos le respondió;

̶ _prometo_ _protegerte_ Isabel... (Momento yuri 😍)

Los ojos de Isabel se expandieron y volvió a sentir aquella protección que había sentido en la persecución, por primera vez en tanto tiempo se sintió quería...

Del otro lado, se encontraba el castaño observándolas con compasión.  
Después de todo entendía la situación en la que se encontraban las pobres chicas y por un segundo su corazón se hablando.

De pronto las chicas lo observaron y él se puso nervioso.

̶ ¿tienen hambre? –pregunto castaño sin saber que decir.

Sin responder, sus estómagos _hablaron_ por ellas mismas.

El chico sonrió discreto.

 _Farlan_ _Church_ había resultado ser un joven simpático y bondadoso, sin un fin de maldad.  
Les ofreció un poco de comida y agua, mientras contaba un poco de su vida y como había llegado hasta allí, mencionó dos que tres veces al azabache pero nada más. Pero, cierta pelirroja no se iba a quedar con la duda...

̶ ¿Qué hay del otro chico?

Con las mejillas colorada, voz trabada y tratando de esconder su rostro, se notó su nerviosismo a flor de piel.

̶ Oh, ¿hablas de levi? Cierto no he hablo mucho de el -respondió mientras tocaba su barbilla analizando la situación.

̶Cierto, el chico que salvo a sia-neesan y que se fue muy amargado de aquí.

El castaño río antes las palabras de la muchacha y prosiguió a contar sobre el aclamado joven...

̶ Cierto –río –levi es así pero, debajo de esa máscara fría y amargada, se encuentra un joven bueno y de gran corazón.

Las palabras del chico iluminaron los ojos de la pelirroja, era como si entre más le contara de aquel joven más la hacían sentirse bien consigo misma.

̶ En fin levi...

̶ suficiente Farlan –el azabache paro las palabras del castaño y se adentró a la sala -no hay mucho que contar. Y no les dije que se fueran de aquí, no quiero problemas.

̶ Mi culpa levi, yo las hice que se quedaran –intervino farlan.

̶ Y ya nos vamos, disculpa las molestias –tomo a Isabel para emprender camino.

̶ Pero onee-san yo no me quiero ir.

̶ no importa si quieres, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

̶ Bueno, gracias levi y a ti farlan –agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y sonrojándose por el ultimo.

Se encamino primero.

̶ Adiós y muchas gracias –se inclinó levemente en una reverencia y dio media vuelta.

Pero tal como la última vez un brazo la detuvo y no se tuvo que dar la vuelta para saber quién era...

̶ sólo por esta ocasión, pueden quedarse aquí -y de una la soltó.

Levi se encaminó de nuevo a la habitación.

̶ Sabes que te vas a meter en muchos problemas ¿cierto?

̶ Entonces estaré preparado para ello –la miro y sonrió.  
Sin más entro a la habitación.

Perpleja, es era la palabra correcta para definir su cara y no solo la ella, si no para el resto en la estancia.

̶ ¿sonrió? -pregunto Isabel extrañada

̶ eso creo -respondió farlan del mismo modo

Sia simplemente sonrió por igual, por primera vez sintió alivio en su ser, tal vez era un comienzo incierto pero de igual forma, feliz.

 _Levi_...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
